


Lover.

by formlessbIob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlessbIob/pseuds/formlessbIob
Summary: "Darling, you're my lover." A series of Dan and Phil ficlets, based on Lover by Taylor Swift.





	Lover.

_“We could leave the Christmas lights up ’til January._  
_This is our place, we make the rules.”_

I slowly pushed back the door to the dimly lit lounge, two cups of tea gingerly grasped in one hand. Phil lay curled on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, his pale face illuminated by the multicolor glow of the Christmas lights. Something about this simple sight made me smile, a strange but familiar warmth swelling inside of me.

His eyes flashed up to look at me. “What?” He asked quietly when he noticed that I was grinning like an idiot.

“Nothing,” I said with a shrug, sitting down beside him. “Tea?”

Sleepily, he sat up and reached for the cup with both hands. He took a cautious sip before looking back at me. “Thanks,” he sighed with a smile.

I reached forward and pushed his hair back. After spending a week apart for Christmas with our families, having him back was more exciting than any gift that I could ever receive. In celebration of being back home, and the end of a busy holiday season, we had spent the entire day doing absolutely nothing: just 12 hours of TV, video games, and uninterrupted sofa snuggles.

The smile on Phil’s face made my heart skip a beat. After years of knowing each other, it never failed.

“Can we just stay right here for forever?” He whispered softly as if speaking any louder would wake reality.

I bit my lip contemplatively. “I would be very okay with that,” I answered in the same hushed voice. I took a sip of my tea, unfortunately breaking our held eye contact. When I looked back up, my gaze landed on the Christmas tree in the corner. “We should probably take that down at some point now it's January.”

“Says who?” Phil asked, his puppy-dog eyes not moving from me. “This is our place. We make the rules.”

Something about that statement made my heart do a somersault. Even though it had been years since I moved away from home, the fact that I had built a whole new life for myself still took me by surprise.

I glanced around the rainbow room, at this life that I had built. Evidence of it was littered all around me, from the various pieces of filming equipment haphazardly left around the flat, to the books that we had written on the bookcase beside us, to the little knickknacks that we had collected on our adventures together. But the most prominent of them all was the man curled up next to me.

After spending my entire young life hiding who I was and facing seemingly endless harassment in every part of my life, I had finally managed to escape it all. But I would be a fool to think that I had done it on my own. It was Phil who gave me the courage to exist. It was he who made me feel comfortable in my own skin and accepted me for who I was. It was Phil who finally made me feel safe.

Reading was no longer me home. But neither was London. Phil was the only home that I needed.


End file.
